


Involvement

by saintvic



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set at the moment that Doyle chases after Ann near the end of <i>Involvement</i> and is a little look at the thoughts of Doyle, Bodie, and Cowley in that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Involvement

Ray ran swiftly to catch up with the devastated Ann. But even as he desperately scrambled after her he knew she had overheard the damning interrogation, had heard him asking questions about her, and he realised that this was something she wouldn't be able to understand, let alone forgive.

But it wasn't in his nature to let go without a fight especially when he felt that he could, perhaps, grow to really love her. So he raced after her, needing to catch up to her, hoping to convince Ann that he could be trusted and that they could stay together.

 

*****************************************************************************

 

Bodie felt a moment of selfish pleasure as he realised that, despite Ray roaring after her, this was the end of that woman. He didn't know how she had gotten through security, but he was glad because she had been wrong for Ray. And her inflexible view of their world could have pulled Ray away from CI5.

Now all he had to do was pick up the pieces and bring back the Ray he knew and... well, bring back his partner. After all that relationship had completely crumbled at the first true test whereas their partnership was real, reliable and permanent.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Cowley allowed himself a moment of satisfaction when 4.5 stormed out of the room, knowing the end of that relationship was necessary.

After evaluating Miss Holly's character, and correspondingly Doyle's, Cowley had determined that their liaison would damage Doyle's efficiency and effectiveness, and might lead to his resignation.

That was unacceptable as it would mean the loss of both top operatives. Neither solo work nor reassignment to a new partner would be successful for Bodie these days.

So he had concluded that the relationship would have to be terminated and this case had provided an opportune moment to accomplish that.


End file.
